Headline News - January 2006
Surgeon-General Unveils Regisan Conspiracy Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-1 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jan 02 19:52:30 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Former Minister for Health Geoffrey Cruyer and executives of Grey-Bambury Pharmaceuticals have been arrested in a series of SHIELD raids timed to coincide with the release of an explosive report by the Public Health Service's Surgeon-General which revealed a conspiracy between Grey-Bambury and the Ministry to release the drug Regisan despite known health risks.According to the report, released today by Surgeon-General John P. Lind, the relationship between G-B and the Ministry for Health related back to as early as 2995, when internal Ministry memoranda suggested that substantial savings could be gained by finding a cheaper treatment for Isherwood Syndrome. However, it was in 3001 that then-Minister Cruyer ordered the suppression of a Phase II testing report that showed a link between Regisan and liver disease. Cruyer also, on advice from G-B, ordered an end to publically funded research into a genetic cure for Isherwood Syndrome. Regisan eventually became the National Health Service's drug of choice for Isherwood Syndrome treatment.SHIELD officials have indicated that a copy of the Phase II report was found in Cruyer's safe, and as a result, the Crown Prosecution Service has decided to drop charges against the three individuals arrested for trying to open the safe.Both the First Councillor and the Surgeon-General refused to comment on the report./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Cruyer G-B Execs Charged with Murder Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-2 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jan 02 20:01:40 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The Crown Prosecution Service announced today that it was charging disgraced former Health Minister Geoffrey Cruyer and six high-ranking current and former executives for Grey-Bambury Pharmaceuticals with murder in the deaths of several patients who suffered liver disease as a result of Regisan, a drug produced by G-B that was standard treatment for Isherwood Syndrome."The willful suppression of a report that indicated the grave risks of Regisan," said Crown Barrister Sir Wellington Welles, KC, "was an act of recklessness evincing depraved indifference to the value of human life. I am confident of conviction in this case on all counts." Welles stated that Cruyer was also being charged with several other counts of misconduct in office and violation of the Official Secrets Act."This is a conspiracy at the very heart of several administrations, from all parties." Welles remarked, "However, it is clear that these individuals are the most culpable." If convicted of Murder, each could theoretically face death by hanging.Cruyer and his co-defendants were arraigned before Mr. Justice Julius Latimer in the Royal Courts of Justice, and have been remanded to HMP Whistling Shrub without bail./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Vollistan Coffee going Stellar Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN06-3 Reported To: INN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jan 02 20:17:43 3006 Enaj, Sivad - The Black and White Tavern, having served patrons in Enaj through several changes of ownership, now finds its proprietor attempting to expand beyond Sivad.In the past six months, Voliarin, the current proprietor of the Black and White, has introduced several new varieties of coffee. Most of these newly introduced varieties include herbs and flavorings from his native Vollista. "We've seen a positive reception to the new lines of coffee introduced, and now have secured a distribution deal to sell ready to brew and instant versions throughout the Orion Arm." a spokesman said.The coffee, named simply, "Rin's Premium Blend" is expected to be availible for sale within the next month.INN G'ahnli Investing Offworld Posted By: Fishbreath Article: JAN06-4 Reported To: INN Reported On: G'ahnlo Reported At: Mon Jan 02 20:41:07 3006 Ulbahno Subcity (G'AHNLO) - In recent months, several G'ahnli-owned companies have expressed interest in or begun construction on property on other planets, signaling a resurgence in offworld investment by the piscinoid race to a level not seen since prior to the Parallax War.One of the major targets of G'ahnli businesses is New Luna. One purchasing agent described the out-of-the-way planet as a 'tropical paradise', predicting that with proper guidance and planning, the planet will end up a booming destination for tourists. The first wave of construction has already begun, as Destiny Resorts, a conglomerate of G'ahnli tourism support firms, has acquired an atoll in the Crystalnight Sea and broken ground for the first major resort complex on New Luna, tentatively dubbed Porto Cristallo.The level of confidence G'ahnli show in investing in ventures off G'ahnlo serves as an important sign of economic atmosphere to many economists. Combined with other indicators, predictions for 3006 are highly optimistic.Andre Branson, INN Business Moncrief Trial Begins Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-5 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Thu Jan 05 22:11:40 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Under heavy security, the trial of former First Councillor Paul Moncrief has begun in the Royal Courts of Justice in Enaj.Moncrief is infamous for his scheme, in collaboration with Wallace Marbury, to topple the monarchy and launch the 'People's Republic of Sivad'. He successfully launched a revolution and managed to burn Isherwood House and seize control of Enaj. He was captured almost a year ago by the Royal Naval Service and has been awaiting trial since.The trial is taking place before Mr. Justice Julius Latimer in the Court of the Second Circle, and is expected to take as much as a month to complete. Moncrief has been charged with high treason and faces death if convicted./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Noble Cause captain dead in accident Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-6 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Jan 07 21:15:06 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Benjamin Meiffert, captain of the freighter Noble Cause, was found dead this morning in his quarters. Investigators on Ungstir are still trying to determine the precise course of events leading to Meiffert's demise, but, so far, they conjecture as follows:Sometime this morning, Meiffert discovered a light panel gone dark in his quarters. Using a rope and hook from a climbing kit, Meiffert climbed toward the faulty panel. He used a hydrasteel battle dagger to pry the panel loose. The panel fell so that its sharp-angled corner hit the holster containing Meiffert's stun gun, setting it off. The stun beam struck Meiffert in the leg, knocking him unconscious. He dangled from the support for about three hours until the alloy beam tore loose from its fittings.Initial examination suggests Meiffert died from head trauma caused by impact from the alloy beam when it fell. Specialist Population Returning to Normal Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-7 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jan 07 21:51:51 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The domestic specialist population is returning to normal after a year of significant declines according to a report released today by the Home Office."Specialist numbers were to almost historically low levels, adjusted for population growth, following the Moncrief unpleasantness and the austerity of the war." said the Undersecretary for Specialist Affairs, "We anticipate continued robust growth, with antiquated models being replaced." The Home Office reported that the specialist population had dipped to less than ninety-eight million, a downward trend of almost ten million specialists.Specialist production firm Embryonix saw their stock rise by two yojj-sterling on the Enaj exchange following the announcement. Over 60% of Sivadian families own at least one specialist, which cost 2,000 yojj-sterling and up, and take approximately a month to grow and train./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Isherwood Syndrome Research Restarted Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-8 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jan 08 10:12:01 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ First Councillor Sir Fredrick Chamberlain has ordered the Ministry of Health and the National Health Service to resume research into a genetic cure for Isherwood Syndrome after a report by the Surgeon-General indicated the research had been ended to ensure greater profits for drug manufacturer Grey-Bambury Pharmaceuticals.The First Councillor has reportedly acted based on the report of Surgeon-General John Lind, released last week, which revealed that former Health Minister Geoffrey Cruyer has colluded with a pharmaceutical company to make Regisan, an anti-inflammatory drug, the main treatment for Isherwood Syndrome, a degenerative joint disease that afflicts a small portion of the Sivadian population.According to sources within the Ministry of Health, it will take several months for research to build back up to the level at which it was terminated, on Cruyer's order, in 3001./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Rockhopper clips feed line and kills worker Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-9 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sun Jan 08 21:53:36 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - A zero-g worker tending to a malfunctioning solar panel on the surface of one of Ungstir's shattered chunks died today after a rockhopper clipped his air-feed line while making a daredevil surface skim.Abesto Murkov was clad in an atmosphere suit, but had it connected to an oxy-supply blister tank so he could work longer on the repair. The rockhopper, piloted by a teen-ager whose name has not yet been released by authorities, snagged and snapped the oxygen hose as the vessel zoomed past.The boy is being held and is expected to face criminal charges before the Ungstir Citizens Committee. Cruise Ship to Begin Maiden Voyage Posted By: Wik'ikik Article: JAN06-10 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Mon Jan 09 21:27:57 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - The NLG Masquerade, a first of its kind interplanetary cruise ship, has officially been declared 'Open for Business' by Carnivalis Cruise Lines of New Luna. Converted from a caravan class cargo ship, the Masquerade can hold up to sixty passengers at a time, and boasts its own restaurant and bar, along with other luxury amenities. "We'll be departing from Greenville in approximately six days. After that? Well, you'll just have to come on board to find out." the spokesperson said in interview earlier today. Foreign Office Shocked Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-11 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Mon Jan 09 21:35:05 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sources within the Foreign and Colonies Office say that the Ministry was "shocked" by the news about a cruise ship carrying a New Luna flag, and an internal investigation is underway to discover how it escaped notice that New Luna had a government."We knew they were out there, but we were sure they were a colony of some power or another..." said a senior Civil Servant, who did not wish to be identified. "Certainly, they haven't made any noises about independence. Or any noises at all."Though 10 Dorling Street declined to comment, the Foreign Office's official statement is that they will explore diplomatic channels after, "examining these sovereignty claims".Sources also indicate that following the news, three members of the Foreign Service responsible for region of space that includes New Luna were sacked./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Mystic murder blamed on infuriation Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-12 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Jan 10 23:33:55 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Arkady Chernokl just wanted to know what time it was when he approached Mystic Rosiel De'Valerius outside the Rockhopper's Haven.So, when the Mystic began to elaborate at length in the most cryptic of terms about the meaninglessness of time and the depths of eternity and the ever-swallowing abyss of history, the inebriated ore miner lost his temper.He beat the unsuspecting Mystic to death with the spare oxy tank he was carrying.Chernokl remains in custody on Ungstir and is expected to face the Citizens Committee next month. Barrier-breaking Castori killed in accident Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-13 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jan 10 23:44:03 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Moxkin, among the first Castori to ever serve as a 2nd Lieutenant in the Royal Naval Service, has died.He was struck by a black hovercab while trying to cross against traffic in the early morning hours after a party with friends at the Black and White Tavern in Grand Enaj."I just didn't see him," lamented cabbie driver Maurice Withers. "Black fur, black hat, dark frock coat. Lord almighty, if I hadn't seen that steak knife he had for a ceremonial sword, like as not I'd never even hit the air brakes." EllisCorp to Develop on New Luna Posted By: Khan Article: JAN06-14 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Jan 11 21:25:59 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA: Maxwell Ellis, founder and CEO of rising corporate giant EllisCorp, announced plans to develop an extensive resort on one of New Luna's uninhabited islands. "New Luna is as close as this galaxy is going to get to paradise," Ellis told reporters, standing in front of a scenic shoreline while construction vehicles and equipment crawled in from the horizon. "I'd like all beings to be able to access and enjoy a little slice of it, at least." EllisCorp currently owns a small army of entertainment, real estate, and technologies companies, and its stock value is rising. Economists expect EllisCorp to become a major competitor against the galaxy's larger corporations in the near future. Timonae Smuggler on Ungstir One Hospitalized Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN06-15 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Thu Jan 12 18:03:26 3006 Resiliance, Ungstir- Ungstiri authorities have apprehended a suspected Timonae Weapon Smugger on Ungstir after he assaulted an unidentified human. Rillitan Ryoleli, of the Ryoleli Gym was caught with a shotgun in open display on the Resiliance docks. After a brief chase and the Timonae assaulting an unidentified man, Ryoleli was apprehended and is currently being held by Ungstiri police forces.The unidentified man is currently being treated in the clinic.UIS Bank Robber Killed in Escape Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN06-16 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Jan 13 01:16:47 3006 Resiliance, Ungstir- Gerald Dawson, who was considered a fugitive for an attempted bank robbery on Mars in 3004, was killed during an escape attempt for the Resiliance Clinic after being the previously unidentified victim of what seemed to be assault late yesterday in the shuttle bays.UIS Man dies after mumblypeg Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-17 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jan 13 23:06:04 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - An out-of work pilot died in an alley behind the Black and White Tavern tonight after cutting his wrist during a game of mumblypeg.Witnesses told Sivadian police investigators that Siladin Reed used a Bowie knife to rapidly stab between the fingers of his left hand as part of a wager meant to bring in some money. He lost focus when a black hovercab banged against a trash bin near the alley mouth and accidentally cut his wrist. Most scattered at this point, but the other competitor apparently kicked Reed in the head, knocked him out and rolled him for his wallet before fleeing the scene. The thief remains at large.Emergency workers arrived at the scene about 10 minutes later, but Reed had lost too much blood. He was pronounced dead at Enaj Medical Center. Store clerk shoots robber Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-18 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sol Station Reported At: Fri Jan 13 23:12:35 3006 SOL STATION - Solomon Meeks, a clerk working in a convenience store on Sol Station, shot and killed a would-be robber tonight."I was just running an inventory on Fizzy Cake when this guy come in and started waving a gun around, saying, 'All your credsticks or you're dead!'" Meeks told SBS. "So, I go behind the counter to the register, open the credstick storage drawer, and I grab the pulse pistol in there. Shot him right smack in the face. You don't mess with Meeks."The dead man is identified as Aaron Noema. Records suggest he worked on occasion as a mercenary, but accomplished little in that field. Queen rushed to hospital Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-19 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jan 13 23:16:45 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Ashley Emilia Isherwood-Sutherland, Queen of Sivad, has been taken to Enaj Medical Center.Officials are being rather tight-lipped about the situation, indicating only that it is related to her pregnancy."Her condition is stable and we expect her to recover fully," said one official under condition of anonymity. "However, her pregnancy has suffered from some complications." Automated walkway kills Zangali Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-20 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Fri Jan 13 23:28:04 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA - The relatively short, unhappy life of a Zangali known as Tkagorth ended tonight after a mishap involving an automated walkway in New Luna's spaceport.While passing through the security scanners on the walkway, the Zangali spooked at the sudden sounding of an alarm. He started flinging weapons off his person: First, a small handgun. Next, a couple of short blades. Finally, a small rifle with a strap on it.The rifle's strap got caught in the walkway side groove, snagging. Tkagorth grabbed the gun and tried to pull it loose, to no avail. Then his untied boot lace got caught and tangled with the rifle strap.He struggled and struggled, trying to free both his boot and his rifle. Security personnel shouted for someone to stop the walkway. Security observer Dean Smith was about to do just that until an infuriated Tkagorth slammed a fist against a support column and knocked a light fixture onto Smith's head, leaving him unconscious.It took several rather hideous minutes for the entirety of the Zangali to be drawn into the machinery through the narrow teeth at the end of the walkway, but - ultimately - the walkway did come to a full and complete stop.The walkway is expected to remain out of service for several days while workers clear the inner workings of Tkagorth's inner workings. Noted investigator suffers stroke Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-21 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Jan 13 23:33:13 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Vechkov Prague, a private investigator who traveled on Sanctuary and oversaw Ungstir in the aftermath of the Nall invasion of 3001, has suffered what doctors call "a significant stroke."Prague, believed to be 51-years-old, was taken to the emergency care unit of the Resilience health care clinic. Doctors tell INN that he is in critical but stable condition. Decorated RNS flag officer dies Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-22 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jan 13 23:39:11 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Rear Admiral Katherine MacKenzie, Supreme Allied Commander of the Orion Arm Treaty Organization's combined forces in such memorable efforts as the quelling of unrest on Odari and the defeat of the Nall, died aboard the HMS Indefatigable.She served with distinction for more than a quarter of a century, winning numerous honors and ultimately finding herself inducted into the Order of Sivad in 3004.Sources tell SBS that MacKenzie died in her sleep, but cause of death is unknown at this time. A funeral has not yet been scheduled. Infected ferret bite claims merc's life Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-23 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jan 13 23:47:48 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - The bite of a pet ferret apparently spelled the demise of a bounty hunter working aboard the UKT Teamhair while planetside on Sivad.The ferret got exposed to a cargo crate next to the Teamhair while Malcolm Ryan Beauregard napped in a hammock strung between landing struts. The crate, which awaited loading on a battered cargo freighter called the Annapolis, was apparently full of leaking vials of anathatoxis - a military-grade neurotoxin that can be spread by contact from one exposed victim to another.The ferret panicked after exposure, leaped onto the hammock and bit Beauregard's inner thigh. Both ferret and owner died minutes later. The crate was confiscated by Sivadian authorities and the Annapolis was impounded.After a few hours of lockdown, the spaceport has reopened for traffic. Vending machine kills hospital visitor Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-24 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jan 13 23:53:14 3006 GRAND ENAJ, SIVAD - Narin Manx, a mercenary visiting a patient in the Enaj Medical Center on Sivad, died this evening after losing a fight with a vending machine.Hospital workers told SBS that Manx tried to buy a Fizzy Cake from a machine in the lobby waiting room, but it got hung on the lower spiral shelf. Manx got down on hands and knees, then tried to reach up into the machine to shake the snack loose.Apparently, he shook too hard: He knocked the Fizzy Cake loose, but also caused the machine to topple over, crushing him. He died instantly. Transport operator dies in mishap Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-25 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Fri Jan 13 23:59:35 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Riksavika Tsvetechsa, proprietor of Syeryloshat Transport, died after the life support system on her ship, the Starsinger, malfunctioned.The vessel was found adrift between Ungstir and the rock known as TwoOneTwo.The Starsinger was recovered by Ungstir Militia personnel and landed on TwoOneTwo for investigation of the mishap. The body of the pilot has been returned to the main chunk of Ungstir. Entrepreneur abbreviates heroic effort Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-26 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sat Jan 14 00:07:34 3006 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Jet Quinn tried to stop a Tomin Kora mugger from stealing money and a sack of food from a waif in the streets of Tomin Kora.For her trouble, she got shot in the chest and killed."There is a price for interfering with the commerce of Shadowheart," said Lord Fagin's spokesman, Lawrence Putnam, formerly the public relations guru for Cabrerra Industries. "Tomin Kora isn't a place for wannabe saviors. However, I'd stop short of calling this murder. After all, it's just business. I'd call it an 'entrepreneur's abbreviation of a heroic effort.' Yes. Yes, indeed. That sounds fine. Go with that." SHIELD Seizes Cruyer Committee Assets Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-27 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jan 14 09:44:37 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ The offices of the Committee to Re-Elect Geoffrey Cruyer, Ltd. were raided by SHIELD, the Sivadian police service, yesterday, and all their assets seized, according to a statement released today."All records and finances of the Committee were seized following a raid at 9:00 a.m. Enaj Mean Team." said Commissioner Sir John Spottiswoode in a prepared statement, "Pursuant to a warrant issued in relation to the Regisan investigation." Spottiswoode also said that while none of the committee staffers were under arrest, several had been questioned about the Committee's finances.Cruyer, who was formerly Health Minister under both the Truffaut and Chamberlain governments, has been arrested on charges that he conspired with Grey-Baumbury Phamaceuticals to make Regisan, an anti-inflamatory, the main treatment for Isherwood Syndrome. Regisan has been linked to liver disease which caused the deaths of several Sivadians./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Fast-fired Fizzy Cake kills merc Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-28 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Jan 14 12:31:32 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Bounty hunter Logan Cliffe closed on his quarry, a wayward Phyrrian identified as XR1-35, in the commerce district of Resilience early this morning.The Phyrrian, reputed to be involved in a plot to sabotage Ungstir's air supply, was approaching the service gate for Oxygen Handler 1966 when Cliffe closed in and drew his weapon.The Phyrrian detected the weapon, diverted toward a snack bar, snatched up a dozen Fizzy Cakes and fired them at Cliffe using a hydraulic rivet-shooter (XR1-35 was originally designed for construction work).Cliffe's mouth fell open in surprise as the first Fizzy Cake struck his chest armor and splattered. The second went into his open mouth and choked him to death. Coffee magnate dead in collision Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-29 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Jan 14 13:15:16 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - The owner of the Coffee Man House and Cafe chain of coffee houses has died in a space wreck.Dmitri Hugh Alexandor was killed when his recreational rockhopper swerved into the path of an oncoming Fizzy Cakes delivery transport. The rockhopper was destroyed on impact. The Fizzy Cake transport sustained serious damage to its lower hull but reported no casualties.The accident is under investigation to determine whether it was caused by pilot error or a mechanical malfunction. Artist falls into coma Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-30 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Waldheim Reported At: Sat Jan 14 13:39:48 3006 NEW BERLIN, WALDHEIM - Lunite artist Summer Storm collapsed during a showing of her work in New Berlin today and lapsed into a deep coma.Doctors say it appears that her condition may be linked to an allergic reaction to certain chemicals contained in Fizzy Cake, which was served as a snack to guests at the Varsh-Pogue Gallery.She is listed in critical but stable condition. Nall camp survivor dies Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-31 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Sat Jan 14 15:53:08 3006 RESILIENCE, UNGSTIR - Owein Panderyn, one of the few Ungstiri survivors of a Nall prison camp after the 3001 invasion by the Parallax, died at his home today. He was 47.Panderyn lost his arms and legs as a result of injuries sustained while defending Ungstir against the Nall. He got around using a special hoverchair. Doctors indicated that Panderyn died of complications due to pneumonia.He is survived by his wife, Jennifer, and their son, Newt, last known to be working for the Athena Exploration Service. Christmas Comes Late for RNS Officers Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-32 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sat Jan 14 18:46:04 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Father Christmas came late this year for a number of RNS Officers who are surviving members of the Indefatigable Fleet, as the Court of Admiralty awarded prize money for a Nall carrier captured in the later stages of the Sivad-Parallax War.The fleet, commanded by Admiral Dame Katherine MacKenzie, captured the carrier eight months ago, and it has languished since, while Royal Naval engineers pored over the design. The captured ship, however, was bought into service by the Royal Navy for research purposes, and prize money will be paid to the officers on that basis.Admiral MacKenzie, who died just after the decision, stood to recover the most, a share totalling almost ten-thousand yojj-sterling. A sum of almost half that will go to each of the captains in the Indefatigable fleet. Each ship's lieutenants will recieve varying amounts which should be close to one-thousand yojj-sterling, and staff officers will recieve almost the same. It is among the richest prizes in modern Royal Navy history./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Queen Rushed Into Surgery Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-33 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jan 15 17:46:49 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Sources within the Enaj Treatment Centre, where Queen Ashley Isherwood-Sutherland is being treated, have revealed that the pregnant Queen has been taken into emergency surgery for unknown reasons.The Queen was admitted to the Enaj Treatment Centre yesterday because of complications owing to her late term pregnancy. King Richard arrived at this hospital earlier in the afternoon after cutting short an inspection tour of the new Royal Navy Arctic Training Center in the Northern Expanse.More information will be released as it becomes available./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Fizzy Cakes: Tasty treat or tasty death? Posted By: Hammer Article: JAN06-34 Reported To: E!RN Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Sun Jan 15 19:00:24 3006 Fizzy Cakes. Delicious? No doubt. Innocent? Maybe not. One citizen didn't seem to think so, a young Sivadian hovercab driver, Benjamin Brown. "Those stupid things made me sick to my stomach! An' look at all those deaths that are related to them! I mean, no way, something is wrong, chap. Someone needs to make sure they get taken off the market ASAP."FizzyCorp, the creator of Fizz Cakes and a subsidiary of Sivtek, released this statement at a recent newspress to answer some of the questions floating around the mysterious deaths. "These allegations are completly blown out of proportion. Fizzy Cakes don't kill people. Phyrrian propelled Fizzy Cakes kill people. Reckless disregard of traffic laws kill people. Fighting with vendors kill people. Not Fizzy Cakes. They are not a modern-age Fruit of Knowledge. Or Wisdom. Or whatever. People should stop looking for conspiracies in everything, and while we sympathize with friends and family, we can hardly be to blame for these recent string of unfortunate accidents."When questioned about the coma of a young artist and the rumor that the Queen's health problems was connected with the consuming of one of these deadly snacks Fizz Corps had just this to say. "No comment." Demarian Planetary Senate term begins Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN06-35 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Tue Jan 17 02:07:32 3006 /New Alhira, Demaria/ Five months after the ATRV crisis ousted Imperator Sharpeye Stargazer the 51 member Demarian Planetary Senate that replaced his regime formally opened its first session. Senate President Tuftcheek Longvision and his fellow Senators swore an oath before a crowd on Sanctuary Avenue at the site of the future Senate building. Longvision then led a procession of Demarians from the site to a local theater where the Senators entered into session. Analysts from across the Orion Arm and Demaria itself agree that the Senate has its work cut out for it, on President Longvision's agenda is the drafting of a formal constitution, establishing relations with the native Theorians and tribal Demarians, normalizing trade after the ATRV recession and reorganizing the Demarian Militia.The opening session of the Senate was not without controversy. Twinstripes Sandwalker, a noble elected to the Senate, took to the floor before the President ended the session and called on the Senate to investigate and prosecute members of the Demarian Militia and Public Health Service responsible for the killing of Demarian civilians on the New Alhira landing pad before the evacuation. Sandwalker described it as "criminal" that "Sharpeye Stargazer and complicit officers in the militia and Sivadian agencies be allowed to get away with murder." Longvision responded that the matter was being looked into and closed the session with a voice vote following a protest from another Senator involving the legality of Fizzy Cakes on Demaria.For INN, this is Dapperfur Newschaser reporting from New Alhira. Strange Asteroid Under Investigation Posted By: Icarus Article: JAN06-36 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Jan 17 02:07:32 3006 Resilience, Ungstir--A strange asteroid was discovered along the Chas Peek belt earlier during the First Shift after several vessels reported unusual interference within its vicinity. The authorities were reluctant to release any information regarding this unusual sighting at first."There is no cause for alarm," a spokesman for the Citizens Committee finally released later during the day. "The event is under investigation and is probably no more than simple magnetic interference caused by minerals that are sometimes found in these rocks."The asteroid, identified as U-5755, is now under close watch by the Ungstiri Militia. Civilian vessels are warned to steer clear until the investigation is concluded. EllisCorp Head Dies At Party Posted By: Khan Article: JAN06-37 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Wed Jan 18 23:59:27 3006 GREENVILLE, NEW LUNA- At a party to promote his resort development on New Luna this evening, EllisCorp owner Maxwell Ellis died from what hysterical witnesses describe as 'a tree growing through him'. "It sprung out of his chest as a sapling, and just... kept growing," said William Gellinger, head of Red Moon Technologies and guest to the festivities on board Ellis's multimillion-dollar yacht. "I've never seen anything like it. Law enforcement and botanists are investigating the now-mature tree that seems to have grown out of the body of the late Maxwell Ellis and rooted itself into the deck of his yacht. Charles Ellis, Maxwell's younger brother and an executive at EllisCorp, is purported to taking over the company in his sibling's stead. EllisCorp stock is expected to fall in value after news of these events. Royal Heir Born on Sivad Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-38 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Fri Jan 20 20:38:10 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ Queen Ashley of Sivad has given birth to twins, one of whom is now heir to the Sivadian throne, Isherwood House announced today.His Royal Highness Prince Albert John Franklin Arthur Isherwood and Her Royal Highness Princess Elizabeth Mary Paulette Victoria Isherwood were born on Monday, 16 January 3006 at approximately 10:00 a.m. and 10:26 a.m. Enaj Mean Time. Prince Albert, who was born first, is now heir apparent to succeed his father King Richard as King of Sivad. The babies weighed 6 lbs 4 oz and 7 lbs 1 oz, respectively, and mother and children are reported to be fine and are expected to be released from hospital within the next three or four days./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Former Royal Heir murdered on New Luna Posted By: Squadron Article: JAN06-39 Reported To: INN Reported On: New Luna Reported At: Sat Jan 21 18:22:50 3006 Greenville, New Luna -- Earlier this evening, authorities discovered the body of Eirlys Anne Weylin-Ritter in Greenville Park, apparently the victim of a random and malicious stabbing. The only leads on the murder that authorities have is a single note placed on Miss Weylin-Ritter's body citing her as the singular cause for the "ruinous condition of La Terre". Eirlys Anne Weylin-Ritter, daughter of Bartholomew Ritter and Elianor Freyssinet-Ritter, was recently engaged to Gildar Hess after a prolonged period of silence from the former Heir-Apparent of La Terre. With her death, there are mixed feelings from the former and current residents of La Terre, ranging from anger to some people even believing the woman "got what she deserved".Funeral arrangements will be announced as they are made.--INN TK: No royal deaths here Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-40 Reported To: INN Reported On: Tomin Kora Reported At: Sat Jan 21 18:28:21 3006 SHADOWHEART, TOMIN KORA - Lawrence Putnam, spokesman for Lord Fagin on Tomin Kora, issued a statement today indicating how much safer the crime lord's planet is compared to the seemingly idyllic and tranquil New Luna."You won't come to Tomin Kora and see royal heirs dying on our streets," Putnam said. "We have 100 percent fewer deaths of would-be royalty than that ferretmonkey haven. Come to think of it, we're pretty safe for royals compared to Sivad too. You don't see any queens being rushed to the hospital here because of birthing complications. No, our queens don't have babies, you see." Journalist killed in cargo shuttle crash Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-41 Reported To: INN Reported On: Mars Reported At: Sat Jan 21 20:29:20 3006 HESPERIA, MARS - A FizzCorp shuttle en route to deliver a load of FizzyCakes to Mars crashed into the base of Olympus Mons this evening. Besides the pilot and two crewmen, a journalist named Reus Hamilton - aboard for a ride-along in the wake of recent FizzyCake controversies - died in the accident. New Battleclaw appointed Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-42 Reported To: INN Reported On: Demaria Reported At: Mon Jan 23 18:59:17 3006 NEW ALHIRA, DEMARIA - Silvereye Paintedheart has been promoted to the position of Battleclaw in the Demarian Militia.The appointment became official today with an announcement from Tuftcheek Longvision, President of the Demarian Planetary Senate.Paintedheart, who served as Longclaw under Imperator Sharpeye Skygazer's administration, is seen as an ideal candidate to lead the military because of his experience in numerous conflicts and his familiarity with the tribal Demarians who dwell in the desert wildlands."Silvereye Paintedheart served with honor and distinction for our previous government," Longvision told INN. "I fully expect he will continue to embody all that is right with our society in this new post." SHIELD Investigates FizzyCake Fatalities Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-43 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Tue Jan 24 13:12:00 3006 /Grand Enaj, Sivad/ SHIELD, the Sivadian planetary police, have launched a full-scale investigation into the recent spate of FizzyCake related deaths, a spokesman announced today.The investigation, which began today with the service of a search warrant on the FizzyCake Factory in West Enaj, Sivad, has begun to look into the strange occurances which have made FizzyCakes responsible for as many as ten recent deaths. "Some of them seem a bit odd..." said Sir John Spottiswoode, the SHIELD Commissioner, in the understatement of the century, "We will look into the matter. I'm sure it's just a coincidence." FizzyCakes are made by FizzyCo, a wholly owned subsidiary of SivTek, the corporation owned by former Home Secretary and Nationalist Party Leader Sir Peter Delarme.The Home Office also announced that there had been no royal deaths on Sivad in the last three years, and that there had been no reported deaths, faked or otherwise, in the last year. The Foreign Office extended its sympathies to the Ritter family. There is no indication whether the death will effect a rumoured diplomatic mission to New Luna./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Hostage Situation Posted By: Hammer Article: JAN06-44 Reported To: INN Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Jan 24 17:32:27 3006 The LMS Artemis, registered to the AES organization, was the stage of a high drama hostage situation on Resilience's landing pad. A man, one Fred Haven, managed to infiltrate the ship through the use of a techscanner. Three officials in the Exploratory firm was known to be involved, held powerless under a crazed lunatic's firepower, trapped in the port cargo hold. That is until the Kommisars showed up on the scene. Trapping the suspect in his self-made prison, a tactical unit stormed in and apprehended the man with nonlethal firepower. Two of the crew was reported unharmed, if shaken up. The other, the male captain of the ship, was taken to the hospital and later released after determining his wounds wouldn't require intensive care. Asteroid Vanishes! Posted By: Joker Article: JAN06-45 Reported To: UIS Reported On: Ungstir Reported At: Tue Jan 24 22:14:01 3006 Resilience, Ungstir--U-5755, the asteroid identified a few days ago as the source of unusual magnetic interference along the Chas Peak belt, has vanished in what some witnesses call a "flash of bright light".Sources close to UIS claim that a militia vessel was inside the asteroid at the time of its disappearance. Members of the Committee are refusing to make statements and representatives of the Ungstiri Militia could not be reached for comment. Antimone Congress member found dead Posted By: Brody Article: JAN06-46 Reported To: INN Reported On: Antimone Reported At: Thu Jan 26 12:46:22 3006 NEW VALSHO, ANTIMONE - Arennas Natosn, a member of the Antimone Congress was found dead in his study this morning by his wife of seventeen years. The fatality was apparently caused by a single projectile bullet to the middle of his forehead. Registration papers in the desk proved that it was his weapon found on the scene, and investigation revealed that same weapon was the cause of his death. Authorities on the scene indicated it was being ruled a suicide, but inquiries are in the process of being made. Former Councillor's Body Found in Excavation Posted By: Aeolus Article: JAN06-47 Reported To: SBS Reported On: Sivad Reported At: Wed Feb 01 19:46:10 3006 /Ynos, Sivad/ Construction workers at renovating the Ynos Yeti Football Club stadium were shocked yesterday when a piling cracked to reveal the dead body of former Councillor and football star Brian DelMarnno.The stadium, Tremblie, began renovations several months ago, and SHIELD agents suspect that DelMarenno was buried there at that time. "We suspect organized crime activity." said Sir John Spottiswoode, the SHIELD Commissioner, "Mr. DelMarenno had leveraged all his assets into his racing league, and then it went belly up. We think he had borrowed money from shady figures." Sir John also said that DelMarenno may have made bets on races without having the funds to make good on the bets. The commissioner summed up, "In short, we suspect foul play." When asked why foul play was suspected, Sir John said, "Other than that he's dead and buried in a sports stadium... There is the fact that both knees were broken."Brian DelMarenno first rose to prominence as a footballer, and made and lost fortunes gambling on real estate before he entered politics as Minister for Industry and then Minister for Defence. He was disgraced and forced to resign from public office when his racing league, unable to compete with more robust Ungstiri Rockhopper circuits, went bust./Neville McNamara, SBS/ Category:News